The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A baseboard management controller (BMC) refers to a specialized microcontroller that manages the interface between system management software and platform hardware. The BMC may run multiple IPMI instances, and a separate physical network interface is used for each BMC instance to support LAN interface for that instance. This limits the number of instances that could be supported on a MBMC system as the physical network interfaces are limited on the BMC.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.